The Midas Saga Book One: Dark Days
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (COMPLETE) A strange man related to Giovanni comes, bent on destroying the organization Team Rocket. To do so, he's teamed up with the ultimate evil...who wants more than this man planned. Can Team Rocket stop this threat?
1. Prologue

**THE MIDAS SAGA**   
**Book One: Dark Days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I do, however, own the following: Oakley, Annie, Doc Brown, Candy, Mark, Midas, Shape Shifter, Lord of Darkness and all demons associated with him, Billy Kidd, Genesis, and Ni Muchiwa. They belong to me, the poor, helpless fishmonger. Leave them alone.**   


**-Prologue-******

The Raniellis. A long family line of master criminals. The creators of the largest evil organization on the planet- Team Rocket. Now, every family has some rivalry going on, be it minor or major, well known or tucked away. And the Ranielli family was no different. There was some enmity about every other generation or so. But there was no competition like the one between two particular cousins- Giovanni and Midas Ranielli. Their battles ranged from the innocent act of telling on each other for no reason to the devious plot of tripping each other into the crowded street, accidentally of course.   
The two hated each other, to say the least.   
After Arianna Ranielli died, she left her responsibility of being the leader of Team Rocket to her son, Giovanni. Once Giovanni got settled into his new job, he never heard from his cousin. Figuring Midas had finally realized who the better cousin was, Giovanni did not pursue communication. But little did he know, Midas was everywhere. And he was getting ready for the biggest battle his cousin would ever see.   
So, Giovanni forgot about his cousin for several years. Until one day…when Midas was finally ready. 

End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter One

**THE MIDAS SAGA**   
**Book One: Dark Days**   
****   
**** ****

**-Chapter One-**   
**** ****

(Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town) 

The light, cool breeze of autumn dusk was beginning to set in. It flew over the green hills outside Professor Oak's lab, ruffling the black hair of Tracey Sketchit. The young pokémon watcher was sitting outside, drawing a light sketch of Ash's Taurus grazing silently on their grass.   
"Sure is a nice day," he said to himself in a soft, cheery voice.   
His eyes drifted up from the field to the clear blue sky and further…to where he could see a strange smog floating about around the mountains.   
"Huh? What's that?"   
Inside the laboratory, Samuel Oak stared with expressionless eyes at the young man across from him. Oakley stared back, his expression concentrated and serious. For several minutes, they remained like this until Oakley's eyes began to water and he started to twitch. A hint of a smile began to play on Samuel's features as he watched the boy squirm. Finally, Oakley could stand no more. He blinked his eyes rapidly, and heard Professor Oak laughed lightly.   
"Old Sammy's still got it, heh!"   
Oakley smiled weakly at him.   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
Delia smiled at two guys and giggled. She sat down next to Oakley and put her hand on his back.   
"The professor knows he could beat everybody in this town, you didn't stand a chance."   
Oakley smirked at her.   
"Glad to know I had your support…"   
Delia blushed and giggled again. Samuel chuckled. Tracey came up the stairs, his sketchbook clenched at his side.   
"Professor, I saw something strange near the mountains!"   
Samuel looked over at him.   
"Oh? Something strange?" 

"Hmm…"   
Professor Oak stood at his telescope, examining the large cloud of smog circling the snowy mountain peaks.   
"It certainly is unusual. But I don't think it's anything to serious."   
Delia was holding onto Oakley's arm.   
"Well, that's good!"   
"Mind if I take a look?" Oakley asked.   
Samuel stepped back from the telescope, allowing Oakley to look into it.   
"It's probably some pollution from that city in the mountains," the professor's voice was saying. "I'm sure it's nothing unnatural."   
Oakley's body tensed as a red-tinted cloud of smoke puffed out of the mountains, forming two letters- TR. Oakley stepped back with wide eyes as Samuel and Tracey left the room. Delia was about to follow them, but she noted his expression.   
"Oakley dear? Is anything wrong?"   
Oakley allowed himself to relax momentarily as he faced his lover with a smile.   
"No. Everything's fine. I'm gonna go use the phone downstairs, kay?"   
Delia nodded.   
"All right, but don't take too long."   
"I won't. I just gotta make one quick call…"   
  


(New Team Rocket HQ, Viridian City) 

Persian stretched out on the floor of Giovanni's office, tensing and relaxing his claws. He looked up as his master hung up his phone. Giovanni ran his fingers along his desk thoughtfully and pressed the button on his intercom. After several seconds, Mark's voice came through.   
"Yes sir?"   
"Mark. Check the files for me. Do we have a base located anywhere on Indigo Mountain?"   
There was a moment of silence.   
"You mean Indigo Plateau?"   
Giovanni scowled and clenched his hand into a fist.   
"No, I mean Indigo Mountain! If I meant Indigo Plateau, I would have said Indigo Plateau!"   
"O-of course, sir! Sorry sir!"   
There was another minute of silence as Mark searched his computer.   
"No sir, we don't have a base. Would you like me to send a team to start a branch?"   
"No, that will not be necessary."   
"Yes sir."   
Giovanni thought for a few minutes, staring outside his window.   
"Mark."   
"Sir?"   
"Are Kidd and Sundance in?"   
"Yes sir."   
Giovanni reached down and picked up his Persian.   
"Send them to see me."   
"Of course sir."   
"That's all."   
Giovanni turned off his intercom.   
"This is very strange. Could somebody up there be pretending to be Team Rocket?"   
Persian purred as Giovanni stroked him.   
"If so, they shall have to be punished."   
  
  


(Golden Egg Hotel Lobby, Goldenrod City)   


Gary nervously fiddled with the button on his jacket cuff, glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds. He jumped alittle, feeling a hand on his shoulder.   
"Why so nervous, Gary?"   
Gary turned to face James. Jessie stood beside him, arm linked with his.   
"Guess I can't help it… This is my first date, you know."   
Jessie smirked and reached over to tousle his brown hair.   
"Aw, our little Gary's growing up!"   
Gary blushed and stepped out of her reach.   
"W-Well, I just didn't have a lot of time to date!"   
He crossed his arms and nodded.   
"My pokémon journey took up all of my time."   
Jessie and James exchanged glances.   
"Right."   
Gary looked up at the clock again.   
"What's taking Whitney so long? She's late…"   
James chuckled.   
"This really is your first date," He remarked, making Jessie punch his arm playfully.   
Gary smiled at them, then turned hearing little claps of heels on the tiled floor. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Whitney coming towards them, eyes focused only on him.   
"Sorry I'm a little late," she apologized when she reached them, wrapping her arms around Gary's.   
Gary couldn't seem to speak, so Jessie waved her hand dismissively.   
"Don't worry about it. It's a girl's duty to be fashionably late sometimes."   
Whitney nodded and smiled. She looked at Gary.   
"You look nice tonight, Gary," she commented sweetly.   
Gary suddenly managed to find his voice again.   
"That makes two of us."   
Whitney blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jessie and James smirked.   
"Awww!"   
Gary gave them half-moon eyes.   
"Knock it off!"   
James smiled and turned, heading for the hotel doors.   
"Come on, let's go get a taxi."   
The others followed him, unaware of the creature above their heads, watching them with its lizard-like red eyes. Once they were gone, it slipped outside, hissing quietly to itself. He watched them get into a taxi and heard a voice in his ear.   
"That's her. Giovanni's daughter. Follow them."   
The creature followed his master's orders and quickly scurried under their taxi, attaching itself to the underside of the cab.   
"Grumly, listen."   
Grumly silenced his hissing.   
"I am listening, masssster."   
"Never let the redheaded one out of your sight. She's going to be very important to us for this to work. But don't let her see you until I say otherwise."   
"Yesssir."   
"Oh, and one more thing."   
Grumly waited.   
"Lose her, and you lose something worse."   
Grumly shuddered and almost lost his grip.   
"Grumly understandssss."   
"Good."   
Grumly closed his eyes for a moment and remained silent as the cab traveled down the busy streets of Goldenrod. 

Another pair of eyes watched the yellow taxi as it drove down the street. A tall man, donned in long, brown trench coat, and a communicator around his wrist.   
"Grumly's smart enough in a sense…he just better not lose track of that girl. It could ruin this whole thing."   
The man's bright red eyes flashed and a forked tongue slipped out from between his thin lips. He glanced around a little, making sure no one was watching him, and slipped into an alley. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and raised his head, looking up at the clear night sky.   
"Ahhh," he sighed. "Quiet out tonight…"   
He felt his foot tap something and stopped. Looking down, he saw a man lying in an uncomfortable looking, twisted position. He kneeled down and turned the man's face towards his. He seemed to be in his early twenties, actually quite handsome.   
"Probably wasted…pity."   
He leaned down closer, but there was no trace or smell of alcohol near him.   
"Odd…"   
The trench coat man considered this for a few moments, then picked the man up, slinging him over his shoulder.   
"He may come in useful. We'll see what the big man thinks."   
In the silence that followed, he heard the man say one word.   
"Pie…"   
He raised an eyebrow.   
"Pie? That's a funny thing to say. Well, I'll get ya some pie soon as ya wake up, okay?"   
The man made no reply. So he started walking again, further down the alley. Until you could no longer see him in the shadows.   
  


(New Team Rocket HQ, Laboratories, Viridian City)   


"Wow, new suits. What will you think of next, doctor?"   
Dr. Brown ignored Cassidy's comment and took two suits out of the uniform closet.   
"You just step in, and the suit molds to fit your body perfectly. The best thing- no rips or tears. And these will allow you to slip through any opening without getting snagged."   
Cassidy and Butch took the suits and stepped into the strange black material. Butch moved around a little.   
"It feels weird," he remarked.   
"It's new. You've gotta break 'em in."   
Cassidy placed a hand on her hip.   
"All right, so now we're styling. What weapons have you got for us, doc?"   
Dr. Brown scratched his head.   
"I highly doubt you'll be needing any. This is strictly a sneak n' see mission, isn't it?"   
He was partly right. The boss had told them to find out the cause of the smoke on Indigo Mountain, and if there were any Team Rocket imitators…   
"No, doctor. Trust me, we'll need weapons."   
Dr. Brown shrugged and led them to a long table.   
"Well, take your pick. These are all the new ones we've got now. If none of these meet your expectations, you're welcome to choose from the older models."   
Cassidy picked up a small, silver handgun.   
"What's this?"   
"A Rocket X7. Pretty small, but pretty powerful. One of my personal favorites."   
Cassidy turned it in her hand for a few minutes, then suddenly wheeled around and fired at a table of flasks and test tubes. Several items were shattered; an explosion of glass erupted, almost slicing some test subjects and scientists.   
"Hey, watch it!" Dr. Brown exclaimed.   
Cassidy blew away the small string of smoke that swirled around the gun and smirked at him. Butch smiled.   
"It suits you, Cass."   
Cassidy tossed him one.   
"We'll take these. Thanks, doc."   
Cassidy and Butch left the lab, leaving Dr. Brown to stare at the mess across from him.   
"Great kids, those two…" he muttered. "Great kids…"   
  


(Pokemon Center, Lobby, Viridian Center)   


"Okay, Ash. Your pokémon are all healthy and ready to go!"   
Ash smiled and got his pokeballs and Pikachu from Nurse Joy.   
"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"   
He turned to the rest of his group.   
"Come on, let's go! We'll be in Pallet Town in just a few hours if we start now!"   
Brock nodded and stood.   
"Then let's go. I can't wait to get there and have some of your mom's cooking."   
"Is she a good cook?" Max asked him.   
"Mm-hmm. I would even say she's better than me."   
May leapt up from her seat.   
"Then let's hurry!"   
"Yeah!" 

The kids walked out of the pokémon center into the quiet, but crowded streets of Viridian City. After traveling for a while, Ash had decided that it was about time to pay a visit back home. Besides, he wanted his mother to meet May and Max. But those weren't the only reasons. For a few days now, Pikachu had been a little uneasy about something, and he wasn't sure what. He was always tense and jumpy, and often, Ash would see him looking intently out into the distance in Pallet Town's general direction. And now, in Viridian City, Ash was feeling slightly edgy as well. He just had this feeling…that something was wrong.   
"Ash, look out!"   
"Huh?"   
Ash barely blinked before May grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the way of a speeding white car. The car raced on, blowing back a large storm of dust and dirt. The kids coughed and waved the bad air out of their faces.   
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!"   
Brock's brow furrowed as he watched the car drive off.   
"Hey, Ash. Wasn't that those two Team Rocket members? Butch and Cassidy?"   
Ash narrowed his eyes and squinted to see their disappearing forms.   
"Yeah, it sure does look like them…"   
"Who are Butch and Cassidy?" Max asked.   
"A couple of rocket members we've run into a few times before," Brock explained. "They're worse than Jessie and James."   
May looked at Ash.   
"I wonder what they're doing…"   
Brock frowned.   
"Whatever it is, it's probably no good. And they were headed towards Pallet Town."   
Ash clenched his hand into a fist.   
"Come on, guys. Let's hurry and get there!"   
They all nodded. Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and clinged to him as they started running down the same road Butch and Cassidy had gone. His brown eyes narrowed as he stared out towards the mountains beyond Pallet…but he looked away after a while.   
"Pika pi…" he muttered.   
Ash glanced sideways at him.   
"Something wrong, Pikachu?"   
Pikachu shook his head after a moment and smiled at Ash. He didn't want his friend to get worked up. It was probably nothing. But those mountains… 

(Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence)   


Oakley stood at a window in Ms. Ketchum's living room. He held the curtains aside as his light eyes stared outside aimlessly at the restless twilight. He chewed his bottom lip nervously. Something was up. And it had to do with Team Rocket. Someone or something was signaling them from the mountains, but he had no idea what. Whatever could they want? He thought they had gotten rid of any rival teams that were powerful and foolish enough to challenge them. And the organization didn't have very many allies…and none in this region.   
"Mime! Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime!"   
Oakley snapped out of his reverie to finally notice Mr. Mime tugging on his sleeve.   
"What? What is it?"   
Mr. Mime pointed to the floor.   
"Mime, Mr. Mime!"   
Oakley realized he was standing where Mr. Mime wanted to sweep.   
"Oh, sorry."   
He stepped aside as Delia walked in and let Mr. Mime sweep to his heart's content. Delia sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her.   
"Dinner will be done soon!"   
Oakley smiled uneasily at her.   
"Oh, that's good."   
Delia looked at him quizzically.   
"Is something wrong? You've been acting like something's been on your mind."   
Oakley shrugged.   
"Well, I…I was thinking about that smoke…up in the mountains."   
Delia smiled.   
"Oh sweetie, don't worry about that! The professor said he was sure it was nothing unnatural, remember? And he's probably right!"   
"Yeah…"   
Delia slid her arms around his neck and cuddled close to him.   
"Don't think about it…I'm sure he's right!"   
Oakley grinned as she brought her face close to his and pressed their lips together. Mr. Mime looked over at them and whistled, turning his back to give them some privacy…   
"Mom!"   
Oakley and Delia pulled away from each other as Ash and company walked in the house.   
"Ever heard of knocking, twerp?" Oakley muttered, annoyed, under his breath as Delia leapt from the couch.   
"Oh honey! I didn't know you were planning on visiting! This is such a pleasant surprise!"   
She reached over and picked up Pikachu, pulling him into a light embrace.   
"And hello, Pikachu!"   
"Pika!" Pikachu replied, happily.   
Ash looked behind her at Oakley. He plastered on a fake smile and waved at Ash.   
"What's he doing here?"   
"Isn't he one of Jessie and James' friends?" Brock asked.   
Delia blushed and waved her hand dismissively.   
"Oh yes, well, um…nevermind that. How have you been? And Brock, it's so good to see you! And…"   
She paused and looked at May and Max.   
"Oh, Ash! Who are your new friends?"   
May smiled.   
"My name is May, Ms. Ketchum. And this is my brother, Max."   
"It's so nice to meet you both! And you're all just in time for dinner!"   
May and Max cheered, but Ash and Brock had something else in mind.   
"Mom, did you see a white car speeding through here?"   
"Or has there been any trouble going on recently?"   
Ms. Ketchum blinked.   
"A white car? Any trouble? No, I can't say that I remember any of that happening today. Have you, Oakley?"   
Oakley shook his head.   
"A white car nearly ran us over on the way here, and it was headed this way."   
Delia gasped.   
"Oh my! You all weren't hurt, were you?"   
Ash shook his head.   
"No, we're all okay. And May pulled me out of the way just in time."   
May blushed as Ash looked back at her and smiled.   
"The people in the car were two members of Team Rocket," Brock continued. "We wanted to make sure they didn't do anything."   
Oakley's eyes widened and he looked out the window.   
_So the Boss did send somebody…_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if he thinks this is as serious as I do._   
Pikachu followed Oakley's gaze outside and he sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere.   
"Pi…"   
He jumped out of Ms. Ketchum's arms and ran out the door.   
"Huh?!"   
"Pikachu! Where are you going?!"   
Pikachu ran into the empty streets and ran past Gary's neighboring house. He raced past Professor Oak's laboratory, towards the very outskirts of town.   
"Pikachu! Wait a minute!"   
Pikachu suddenly did stop. For seemingly no reason at all, he just stopped. Ash, May, Brock, and Max came to a stop behind him after a few minutes, panting and gasping for breath.   
"Pikachu…" Ash started. "What got into you?"   
Pikachu pointed ahead of him, apparently really upset about something. Little streaks of electricity sparked from his red cheeks. Ash looked at the empty air in front of them.   
"There's…nothing wrong there, Pikachu. What are you talking about?"   
He stood up straight and reached an arm out, just to prove his point. But as soon as his fingertips brushed the space directly in front of Pikachu, he was met with a sharp jolt of lightning. He yelped a little and jumped back, clutching his hand. Strange, black volts crackled from what appeared to be a force field of some kind.   
"What…what is this?" May whispered.   
"I don't…know…"   
  


(Indigo Mountain) 

  
A tall man stood on the sharp rocks of the mountain outside his fortress. His assistant kneeled down beside him, watching something on the road with a pair of binoculars.   
"It isn't Giovanni. He's sent some of his field agents. Probably to survey the area."   
"But of course. You cannot expect the big man to come on out right away, can you?"   
"No sir…but what shall we do with them?"   
"Have fun with them. They're disposable. Just make sure they do not return to TR HQ."   
"Yes sir."   
The man watched his assistant go inside and smirked underneath the shadows that obscured his face.   
"Ah, Giovanni. You have yet to catch on to my little game. But I worry not. I'm sure you'll be all to willing to play…once I have your daughter at my control."   
He clenched his hand and watched the white car came to a slow stop a few feet below. He turned and went inside his fortress, before the agents saw him.   
"Don't want to spoil their fun," he chuckled.   


End of Chapter One   
**** ****

  
****


	3. Chapter Two

**-Chapter Two-**

(Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town)   


"A barrier of some sort?"   
Professor Samuel Oak faced the four children standing in front of him. Ash nodded.   
"Yes. And it sent out these weird electric shocks!"   
Samuel rubbed his chin thoughtfully.   
"Yes, that is weird… And you say this barrier…was surrounding the mountains?"   
"Mm-hm," Ash replied.   
"Well, we didn't actually go around the mountain area to see if it was there," May said. "But it was blocking off the main road to the mountains."   
"I see."   
Samuel allowed his gaze to drift outside for a brief moment.   
"Not only that…" Ash looked down at the frazzled friend in his lap. "…but Pikachu's been acting really strange too."   
Samuel looked at Pikachu. He seemed very restless. His ears were twitching every which way, and his breathing was shallow and rapid.   
"Pi…" he muttered as Professor Oak reached over to scratch him between the ears.   
"Pokemon are much more in tuned with nature than we are," he explained. "So Pikachu is probably so tense because he can sense that something is wrong. When the balance of nature is being disrupted, pokémon are the first to know about it."   
He stepped away from the kids and sighed.   
"I probably should have researched into this earlier…"   
"You couldn't have known, Professor," Brock said softly.   
"Yeah. Even a genius like you can't know everything," Max agreed.   
The professor shook his head and frowned.   
"But earlier today…Tracey came to me and showed me something. I should have seen it as a sign…"   
Everyone sat at attention.   
"What was it?"   
"Follow me and I'll show you."   
Professor Oak led them to the small room with the large telescope. He looked inside and positioned it in the right place, then stepped away.   
"Take a look."   
Ash stepped up to the telescope and looked inside. His eyes widened in surprise.   
"What is all that smoke?!"   
"Smoke?"   
Ash stepped aside and let Brock look into it.   
"It looks like it's coming from some big building inside the mountains," Brock remarked, stepping back.   
May peered inside for a few seconds then let Max. He watched the smoke furl around the tops of the mountains, and it suddenly seemed to be taking shape.   
"T…R…" he breathed as they formed in front of his eyes.   
The others gasped.   
"Team Rocket!"   
Ash clenched his hand into a fist.   
"I should've known Team Rocket was behind this!"   
Brock folded his arms across his chest.   
"So that's why Butch and Cassidy were going so fast. They must be plotting something up there."   
May looked at him.   
"But what? And what could they be doing that could disrupt nature?"   
"I don't know," Ash said seriously. "But I'm going to find out."   


(Indigo Mountain)   


Butch reached into the small pack on his back and pulled out two TR binoculars. He handed one to Cassidy and they knelt behind a large, rocky boulder.   
"They they're a threat, Cassidy?" He asked after a few seconds of examining the site of the building.   
"Probably not," she muttered.   
She smirked and looked down at her handgun.   
"But we should probably check the inside out. Don't wanna let these things go to waste, right?"   
Butch returned her smirkish smile and nodded.   
"Quite right, Cass."   
The two rockets slipped away from their hiding place and stealthily made their way around to the side of the building. Above them, hidden in the dark shadows of his room, Midas Ranielli watched them enter the unlocked side door.   
Once inside, the partners quickly slipped away from each other, promising not to kill unless there was no other way of escaping. If an unnecessary shooting took place, things could get messy in the future. Butch sauntered slowly down the empty hall, his hands clasped loosely around the gun in his pocket. As he walked, the lights in the hallway seemed to get dimmer. The doors were more widely spaced apart. He could see shadows dance across the wall out of the corner of his eye…but there was no one else there. There couldn't be…   
He quickened his pace, knowing he would reach a backdoor eventually. Presently, he heard fast footsteps behind him. Gripping his gun tighter, he broke out into a silent run and pulled open the first door he saw—very unprofessional, he knew.   
Butch pressed his back firmly against the door of the dark room. After several seconds, Butch stepped away, not certain if someone was still outside the door, but certain they weren't coming in. He looked around the room, checking for any sign of what they were doing up here. The room was practically empty, save for a wooden desk and pictures on the walls. Reminded him of his boss' office, really. One of the pictures suddenly caught his eye. The person looked very familiar. He stepped closer to the picture and squinted to see in the darkness.   
"That looks a lot like the boss," he muttered under his breath.   
As he looked harder, his brown eyes widened.   
"Wait a minute…that IS the…"   
He froze instantly as he heard the click of a gun being cocked beside his ear.   
"Shit…"   
He felt something cold press against the back of his neck roughly and crumpled to the floor as everything went black.   


(New Team Rocket HQ, Cafeteria, Viridian City)   


"Go magikarp."   
Mondo reached across the table to pick up one of the cards from the stack in front of Meowth. The cat looked at his cards, then up at Mondo.   
"Got any…3's?" He smirked.   
Mondo shook his head, grinning.   
"Nope! Go magikarp!"   
Meowth narrowed his midnight blue eyes at the young boy.   
"Yous answered that mighty quickly…"   
"I don't have any, Meowth! I promise!"   
Meowth picked up a card as Wobbuffet walked over to the table with Arbok and Cacnea. The three pokémon placed the trays on the surface of the table. Mondo smiled at them.   
"Thanks!"   
Wobbuffet saluted him and Meowth.   
"Wobb!"   
Arbok slithered over behind Meowth's chair where Weezing was floating.   
"Chaarr," she hissed.   
Meowth shook his head.   
"Nope. No word from Jessie and James yet. Dey said dey'd call when they got back to da hotel, but you know how long dose two like ta stay out. Especially when dey're in a big city like Goldenrod."   
Arbok nodded and leaned against Weezing. Meowth looked at the two and smirked again.   
"Yous two sure look comfortable together, heh."   
Arbok blushed and raised her head. Wobbuffet and Cacnea snickered.   
_Like trainer, like pokémon_, Wobbuffet remarked.   
Arbok shook her head furiously.   
_No! No, no! It's not like that!_ She tried to explain.   
Weezing watched them with his amusement on his blank expression. Meowth nudged Arbok.   
"Yous two is gonna be da next Jessie and James?"   
Arbok blushed again and looked at Weezing. He looked back and titled his head.   
_Huh? What is he talking about?_   
Arbok sighed and whipped her tail around to knock him in the back of his head. Mondo sweatdropped and laughed nervously.   
"Yep, like trainer, like pokémon, all right…"   
"Mondo!"   
"Huh?"   
Mondo turned around in his seat to see a young girl walking towards him, all business. He felt himself flushing a little; as she was the only girl besides Miss Jessie he felt any attraction to.   
"Miss Domino…"   
Domino stopped beside him, lightly acknowledging the pokémon around him. She slid a small communicator towards him.   
"The boss wants you to contact Agents Kidd and Sundance. I'm assuming you do know where they are, correct?"   
Mondo nodded.   
"Yes, Miss Domino."   
They stared at each other for several minutes. Meowth whistled and shuffled the cards together. Domino cleared her throat.   
"Ahem…"   
"Oh! Yeah…"   
Mondo picked up the small communicator and dialed Butch's number.   
"Agent Kidd? This is HQ."   
He waited patiently for a reply, but received none.   
"Hmm…Agent Kidd? Come in, Agent Kidd."   
Again, all he got was silence. He frowned, but soon lit up.   
"Maybe only Cassidy has hers on."   
Saying this, he dialed her number.   
"Agent Sundance? This is HQ. Come in, Agent Sundance."   
Meowth looked up at him from his tray of food. Arbok narrowed her eyes. Mondo frowned at the silence and looked at Domino.   
"That's odd… You don't think they could have been captured, do you?"   
Domino scowled.   
"Those amateurs… Now we'll have to send someone after them. One simple mission and they get themselves locked up."   
She snatched the communicator from Mondo and turned on her heels.   
"Uh, see you later, Miss Domino!"   
Domino stopped and looked at him briefly over her shoulder before leaving the cafeteria.   
"Well, Cassidy and Botch managed to botch a mission, huh?" Meowth chuckled. "Won't Jess and Jim be amused to hear dat?"   
"Aren't you the least bit worried about them, Meowth?" Mondo asked.   
Meowth shrugged.   
"Eh, can't say I really am, no."   
Mondo sighed. Wobbuffet reached over and touched his shoulder.   
_I'm sure they're fine, Mondo. Those two can take care of themselves!_   
Mondo nodded at the pokémon.   
"You're probably right. Still…I have this odd feeling…"   
Arbok nodded. She had been feeling a little strange as well. She knew it was probably just her nerves, what with her master being so far away, she couldn't help but feel tense. She felt she should be with Jessie. Something just didn't feel right.   


End of Chapter Two   



	4. Chapter Three

**-Chapter Three-**   
  


**(Cerulean Public Pool, Cerulean City)**

  


** The bright sun shone down on the water, making it sparkle as it splashed about at the hands of the little children playing in the pool. Adults swam laps around the mass of kids, and the adolescents spent their time hanging around the edge of the deep end. All in all, it was a normal summer day at the Cerulean Public Pool.**   
** A psyduck stood at the wet surface around the pool, looking down at the water in his normal puzzled face.**   
** "Psy yi yi?"**   
**He took a step closer and slipped, as always his downfall. Misty hung her head and sighed as Psyduck fell into the pool and started flailing about.**   
** "Oh Psyduck…"**   
**As she reached down to pick him out of the water, her sister Daisy stood behind her, her hands on her hips.**   
** "Like, it must be really embarrassing. To like, have a water pokémon that doesn't know how to swim. I know I'd be like, totally humiliated."**   
**Misty cut her eyes at her sister.**   
** "Well, for your information, Psyduck does know how to swim! He just…uh…he just doesn't want to!"**   
**Daisy raised an eyebrow and watched the struggling pokémon.**   
** "Like, sure, Misty."**   
**Misty sighed as Daisy walked away and looked back at Psyduck.**   
** "You are humiliating," she grumbled, calling him back into his pokeball.**   
** Daisy walked into a small building where Lily was sitting cross-legged in a chair facing the television set.**   
** "Like, Daisy! Listen to this!"**   
**Daisy went over to her sister.**   
** "What is it?"**   
**Lily pointed to the TV. Professor Oak was standing with a reporter on what seemed to be the road to the mountains behind Pallet Town.**   
** "But Professor," the reporter was saying. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary here."**   
** "That's right. You can't see anything at first."**   
**Professor Oak slipped on a rubber glove and placed his hand in the area behind him. The reporter stepped back as sparks of black electricity flew out at them. Lily and Daisy gasped.**   
** "Hey, what's on?" Misty asked as she came in.**   
** "Shh!"**   
**Misty looked at the TV.**   
** "Professor, what is going on?" The reporter asked.**   
** "I'm not entirely sure. Someone or something doesn't want us up in those mountains. And I'm sure it has something to do with all that strange smoke coming from there. I must admit, I'm a little lost."**   
**Misty's eyes widened.**   
** "That's Pallet Town…I hope Ms. Ketchum is all right…"**   
**At that moment, Violet stepped in from the back room.**   
** "Like, girls, something weird is happening in Pallet Town."**   
** "Yeah, we know."**   
** "I just like, got off the phone with Blaine. He wants us to come to Cinnabar Island for like, a small conference about this!"**   
**Daisy and Lily nodded. Misty glanced at the TV.**   
** "You girls go to Cinnabar. I gotta go to Pallet and make sure everyone's okay."**   
** "Like, Misty, you can't be serious!"**   
**Misty nodded. Daisy sighed.**   
** "Like…all right, Misty. But you like, be careful."**   
** "Don't worry, I will."**   


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Rooftop, Viridian City)**   


** The golbat shivered at the feel of the cold metal against its neck. The rocket grunt nudged him with his gloved hand, making him fly off the roof with the rest of the group. Mondo watched them take to the sky, the little cameras flashing around their necks.**   
** "I talked to Jessie and James last night."**   
**Mondo turned his head to look at Meowth who was entering the rooftop from the elevator.**   
** "Oh? You mean they actually got to the hotel at a decent hour?"**   
**Meowth smirked.**   
** "Those two never fail to amaze me… Anyways, I told 'em about what happened to Botch and Crappidy."**   
**Mondo smiled weakly.**   
** "Must you refer to them like that…?"**   
**Meowth crossed his arms.**   
** "Fine, fine. Butch and Cassidy. Funny though…I thought they'd be a bit more excited at da news."**   
** "You mean they weren't excited?"**   
**Meowth shrugged.**   
** "Well…it turns out they heard something was goin' on in the Indigo Mountains. Heard it on da news. Whitney got a call from Blaine, the gym leader of Cinnabar Island, and she gotta go dere for some kinda conference thingy. Gary's goin' wit her."**   
** "Oh… What about James and Miss Jessie?"**   
** "Dey should be gettin' back to HQ sometime tomorra."**   
**Mondo looked out towards the disappearing group of golbats with a worried expression.**   
** "I hope it's nothing too serious… I'd hate for Butch and Cassidy to get hurt…"**   


**(Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town)**   


** "So you see, Professor…I'd like to come to Valencia. All this that's happening here in Pallet…it's all happened before."**   
**Professor Oak saw Professor Ivy's hand tighten around the receiver.**   
** "It's happened before? What are you talking about, Professor?"**   
** "It's a long story, and I don't have time to tell you now. But I'll be in Valencia as soon as possible. Professor Elm will be as well."**   
**Professor Ivy nodded.**   
** "All right. If you feel it's absolutely necessary."**   
**Samuel's eyes narrowed.**   
** "Oh believe me, it is. If it is as I remember it from before…all those years ago…then the worst is yet to come."**   
** "Professor…I don't know what's going on, but you have my full support on whatever you plan to do."**   
** "Thank you, Professor Ivy. I'll see you soon."**   
**Professor Oak turned from the phone to see Ash standing in the doorway, staring at him.**   
** "Oh, Ash. I didn't see you standing there."**   
** "Professor…what's going on? What did you mean when you said it's happened before?"**   
**Samuel looked at the floor sadly.**   
** "Oh, you heard that, did you? Ash, I don't want you getting involved in this. It's far too dangerous."**   
**Ash shook his head.**   
** "Professor, since when has that stopped me? If something bad is going to happen to Pallet Town, I need to stop it!"**   
**Professor Oak stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.**   
** "It's more than just Pallet… This is bigger than that."**   
** "But if it's just Team Rocket…"**   
** "It isn't, Ash. The organization may have something to do with it, but it's not all them. I'm sorry, Ash. I can't allow you to get mixed up in this."**   
**Ash stared at him for a several minutes until Professor Oak stepped around him. He heard the professor's footsteps as he descended down the stairs, his hands clenched.**   
**_Professor…I don't how, but I'm going to find out what you know. There's something evil going on up there…and if you won't tell me, I'll find somebody who will._**   


**End of Chapter Three**   



	5. Chapter Four

**-Chapter Four-**   
**** ****

  


(Saffron Train Station, Saffron City)   


Grumly stepped nimbly through the mass of people at in the train station, pulling his brown coat tighter around his scaly body. His red eyes narrowed in on Giovanni's daughter and her partner as they stood against a wall, looking at a map and arguing over something.   
"James, the quickest way to Viridian is to fly through Fuchsia and over the islands!"   
"No, it'll be faster to just fly through Celadon!"   
"Can't you listen to reason for once?"   
"And since have your ideas been reasonable?"   
Grumly calm to a halt and watched as the girl pulled a rather large mallet seemingly out of nowhere, and proceeded to wham him in the face with it.   
"Ow!"   
The man placed a hand to his nose, which had started to bleed. The girl paused and looked at her mallet thoughtfully.   
"Funny…that never happened before."   
The man shot her a nasty look. She scowled back at him.   
"Stop standing there glaring at me and go clean yourself up!"   
A thin smile spread across Grumly's face. If he followed the man, he could simply be rid of him so he could carry off the little lady with no problem at all. 

Grumly walked into the men's restroom without being noticed. He stepped inside a stall and watched through the slit between the door and the wall of the stall as James stopped the bleeding and washed his hands. He slipped out of his coat and quietly unlatched the door. Silently, he went to stand behind James.   
"Hello there, stranger…"   
James jumped a little and turned around, his green eyes following the new voice.   
"What the--?!"   
Grumly let out a battle cry as he jumped into the air and delivered a rough hi-kick to James' chest. He fell backwards, knocking his head on the hard wall. Grumly smirked as he slid to the floor, moaning.   
"It's naptime!" He announced, stepping closer.   
He opened his mouth wide and leaned in, breathing out a large portion of strong demon breath. James' eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he was knocked unconscious. Grumly laughed maliciously to himself and reached forward to grab him…but he was stopped when he felt a tap on his head.   
"Who's there?" Grumly snarled as he whirled around to come face to face with an Alakazam.   
"Huh? Who are you?"   
"Ala…alakazam!"   
Grumly gasped as Alakazam's eyes glowed and he was lifted into the air by a Confusion attack. The alakazam dropped him roughly to the floor and shot a Psybeam at him. Grumly's red eyes dimmed as hi blacked out and Alakazam picked him, teleporting out of the restroom.   


(Saffron Train Station Parking Lot, Saffron City)   


Sabrina watched the Cerulean sisters pile their bags into the back of her van. A small sweatdrop appeared at her temple at the sight.   
"Do you really need so much stuff for a conference?" She asked in her low, melodious voice.   
Lily turned to face her, flipping her hair.   
"Like, we're going to an island, which means beaches!"   
Violet nodded.   
"Yeah! And like, beaches means hot boys!"   
Daisy smiled.   
"And hot boys means that we have to like, look GOOD!"   
Sabrina shook her head and turned around, sensing her Alakazam appear behind.   
"Alakazam," he muttered, letting Grumly drop to the floor at his master's feet.   
The sisters shrieked and stepped away.   
"Oh my gosh! Like, what is that thing?!"   
Sabrina stared in silence at the creature before her. Never in her life had she seen anything like it, not even in her wildest imaginations. She closed her deep eyes and concentrated her mind on it, but even her psychic powers felt nothing from it.   
"Strange…"   
"You mean like, gross!"   
Sabrina opened her eyes again and nodded to her Alakazam. Alakazam picked up Grumly and got into the passenger seat of her van.   
"Why are you like, taking that thing?" Daisy asked, grimacing.   
Sabrina did not answer.   
"Are you finished loading?"   
The girls nodded. Sabrina walked around to get in the van.   
"Then let's go. Koga will be waiting for us."   
The sisters offered no protests as they climbed inside. There was something about Sabrina's tone of voice that made any thoughts of arguing disappear. Besides she was their transportation, and they were NOT walking all the way to Fuchsia in their good shoes.   


(Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town)   


The sun was slowly setting behind Indigo Mountain. There was a slight breeze in the air that stirred up a few clutters of leaves. Ash's hair was ruffled in the wind as he stared out at Professor Oak's laboratory. He could see the professor climbing into the helicopter that had landed on his rooftop minutes before.   
_What are you hiding from me, Professor? Haven't I proven myself to you already?_   
He glanced to his side as he felt May come to stand beside him.   
"Is he leaving already?"   
Ash nodded a little.   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
May looked over at Indigo Mountain and chuckled.   
"It's funny…"   
Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at her.   
"What is?"   
"Well, when it gets dark like this and you look at the mountain, you can barely see the smoke. It's like nothing really happened."   
Ash stared at her, then at the mountain, not quite understanding what was funny about that. He shivered and put his arms around himself.   
"Don't be afraid, Ash."   
"I'm not. I've faced worse before."   
May looked at him.   
"How can you say that you've faced worse when you don't know what you're facing?"   
Ash was trying to think of a reply, when an almost distant voice interrupted his thoughts.   
"Ash! Hey, Ash!!"   
"Huh?"   
Ash looked up.   
"Hey…that sounds like…"   
He stepped down from his mother's porch and turned towards the road. He felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw. It had been a long time since he saw her…and with the atmosphere of twilight, he wasn't sure what to make of it. May looked from Ash to the approaching person.   
"Ash? Are you okay?"   
Brock stepped out onto the porch, wiping his hands on his apron.   
"Ash, May, come on inside! Dinner's…"   
His voice trailed off as his gaze followed May's. He hesitated for a moment, then grinned.   
"Hey! Misty!!"   
Ash smiled too.   
"Misty…"   
Misty ran up to Ash and stopped in front of him, out of breath.   
"Hi Ash, it's been awhile, huh?"   
Ash nodded.   
"Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?"   
Misty's smile faded.   
"I saw what was going on here on the news. The barrier. I came as soon as I heard…"   
Her trademark smile brightened her face again.   
"Besides, don't think I've forgotten about my bike, Ash Ketchum!"   
Ash returned the smile as she hugged him lightly.   
"Oh, I didn't you had, Misty! Somehow, I didn't think you had!"   


End of Chapter Four   
  



	6. Chapter Five

**-Chapter Five-**   


  
  


(New Team Rocket Headquarters, Laboratories, Viridian City)   


"Dammit!"   
A small stream of blood trickled from the new cut on Dr. Brown's palm. He gritted his teeth and pulled out the piece of glass; it's sharp, rigid point now coated in his blood. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on the cut, to ease the pain.   
::Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call, phone call!::   
He sighed as he stood himself up from the mess on the floor, making his way over to his phone.   
"Hello?" He snapped, praying that Giovanni wasn't on the other end.   
"Doctor, I need your help!"   
He breathed a quick sigh of relief, then his expression changed to annoyance once more.   
"Parker, now is not the time. I've got a huge mess to clean up thanks to Cassidy, and I can't…"   
"I think James is in trouble!"   
Dr. Brown paused. As much as he hated to admit it, he was guilty of playing favorites with the agents. He had taught Jessie and James when they had first joined the organization, and James almost immediately captured his heart. James reminded Dr. Brown of how he used to be…but that was a long time ago. Every time he looked into James' emerald eyes, he saw the life he used to love.   
"What's wrong with him?" He asked after a long silence.   
"I don't know… I think he's unconscious, but…"   
"Is he breathing at all?"   
"Yes, but barely…and not all the time."   
"Pull his eyelids back and tell me…"   
"I did already. All I see is white."   
Dr. Brown sighed.   
"Well…where are you?"   
"I'm in the Meowth balloon. I think we're over Celadon City right now."   
"Get here as fast as you can, Jessie."   
He hung the phone and ran a hand through his hair.   
_So this is it, after all. What happened in Pallet Town…so many years ago. Is happening again. All too soon…_   
"It really is true… And now James…"   
He swallowed. His mouth had become very dry. He couldn't continue aloud, and he forced all those thoughts out of his head.   
"No…No, it's probably nothing. Exhaustion, perhaps. Maybe he got a little overheated. I'm sure that's all."   


(Black Fortress, Prisoner Cells, Indigo Mountain)   


The room was pitch black. No windows, no lights turned on. Butch wondered if there were any lights at all. He had been awake for almost an hour. He could feel the familiar cool metal of handcuffs around his wrists, and his back was pressed hard against a wall. He couldn't feel the floor, but he could hear noises underneath him. When he had first come to, the noises had been all around him, and they would travel. But now they all seemed to gather together in one area.   
Butch fidgeted, becoming restless. He was eager to get out of the dark prison and get revenge on whoever locked him in it…and he wanted to find Cassidy, too. He tensed, hearing what he assumed was a doorknob start to rattle. A thin ray of light filtered inside as the door was opened, and Butch squinted at the brightness of it.   
"That too much light for you, son? So sorry, but I thought you'd enjoy a change."   
Butch didn't say anything. That was one of the first things you were taught in Team Rocket. You are to keep silent when your enemies have you captured. Even if you don't mean too, there's always a chance that you might say something that could help them somehow. This was extremely important when you were an agent with a particularly short temper.   
"How do you like it in here? I personally think windows can ruin a room; it's so much better without them, don't you think?"   
Again, Butch bit his tongue. The man before him looked him over.   
"I see…so you're the quiet type, eh? I understand. I'll leave you alone, then."   
Butch's eyes widened as the man reached over to close the door.   
"No! Wait!"   
He stopped and smiled, turning back to face his prisoner.   
"You want to talk now?"   
Butch nodded slightly.   
"For starters…where am I and who are you?"   
The man leaned against the doorframe and motioned his arm around the room.   
"You, my friend, are staying comfortably in one of the new cells in my fortress, here on Indigo Mountain. And I? I am Midas Ranielli."   
"Ranielli," Butch breathed. "Then…you're related to my boss?"   
Midas smirked and Butch mentally kicked himself.   
_There I go! I should've just kept my mouth shut!_   
"Ah…so you do work for my baby cousin. Perfect."   
Butch glanced around the room uncomfortably. Midas stood upright again.   
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"   
"No… I want to know what you want with me."   
Midas stroked his chin thoughtfully.   
"You? Nothing at the moment. I'm keeping you here, though, because I may need you later. Once Giovanni finally drops by for a…visit."   
Butch swallowed.   
"One more thing. Where is my partner?"   
Midas nodded, smiling.   
"Yes, I wondering when you were going to ask about her. She's locked away as well. Unfortunately, she's not doing as well as you."   
"What…what do you mean?"   
Midas smiled sadly.   
"Very unfortunate indeed. I tell my agents not to shoot unless in dire emergency and what do they do? They just fire away without thinking."   
Butch stared at him with wide eyes, feeling bile rise up in his throat as his words sank in.   
"She…was shot?"   
Midas looked surprised.   
"Oh good heavens, no! No, no, no!"   
Butch relaxed, but then grew angry.   
"Well, what did you mean, then?! Can't you just answer me getting straight to the point?!"   
Midas ignored his outburst and continued.   
"She was almost shot. The bullet actually hit the light fixtures in the ceiling. The glass collapsed on her. We have yet to stop the bleeding."   
Butch looked down at the floor. He felt sick. Midas' sad smile faded, and his face became serious.   
"Now I would like to ask you a question. May I?"   
Butch nodded silently, unable to speak. He looked up as Midas pulled his and Cassidy's handguns from his pocket.   
"You and your partner…both had these. What where you planning on doing with them?"   
"We…"   
"Were you going to shoot me? Hmm?"   
Butch shook his head.   
"No! No, we just had them for defense purposes!"   
Midas laughed lightly.   
"Oh, I see."   
He put away Cassidy's gun and eyed Butch's.   
"They look very nice. How well do they work?"   
"I…I don't…"   
"That's okay. I can find out for myself."   
He raised the gun and pointed it at Butch's chest. His brown eyes widened again.   
"Wait…wait a minute, we weren't going to do anything!"   
"I know."   
He stared at Butch for a while, and then shook his head. He lowered the gun so it was pointed at Butch's left leg.   
"You understand how awful it would be if you escaped, don't you?"   
Butch gulped and nodded.   
"Y-yes, of course! But we…I…"   
"And so," Midas cut him off. "You understand that this is strictly for defense purposes?"   
Butch's heart was racing, his head pounding. He couldn't think straight. All he could focus on was the gun pointed at his leg.   
"Wait! Please!"   
"Don't beg please. It makes my heart ache so."   
Midas finger pulled on the trigger. The noises in the room intensified to a loud roar in Butch's ears and whole body.   
Butch screamed.   


(Black Fortress, East Hall Bedroom, Indigo Mountain)   


Two eyes snapped wide open at the sound of a scream. Ni Muchiwa sat up shakily in the soft bed. He placed a hand to his aching head and stared blankly into space.   
"Oh, you're awake."   
Ni lifted his head as the door opened and the man in the trench coat walked inside.   
"Yeah…How long did I sleep?"   
"A few hours. Three, tops."   
Ni sighed.   
"Oh… How did I get here again?"   
"I found you in an alley. Remember?"   
Ni shook his head.   
"No…no, I don't remember anything," he whispered, pitifully.   
The man smiled tenderly as his body morphed into that of a young woman's.   
"You'll remember. Eventually."   
Ni looked over at her.   
"Why do you do that?"   
"What? Change?"   
She grinned.   
"Because I'm ShapeShifter!"   
Ni sighed again and nodded.   
"Okay…and I'm…?"   
ShapeShifter took a small brown journal from the bedside table and pointed to the name on the front.   
"Ni Muchiwa. That's who you are."   
She slid the journal into his hands and watched as he flipped through the pages.   
"There's no writing in there. But there are a few sketches and some pictures are stuck inside."   
As if on cue, a photograph fell from the book and landed on Ni's lap. He set the journal down and picked it up, eyes filled with confusion and a sense of loss. There was a girl in the picture. Her hair was multi-colored and she was smiling brightly.   
"That girl," ShapeShifter started, "is in a lot the sketches. And the pictures are mostly all of her, too. She must have been important to you. A relative maybe, or a girlfriend."   
Ni gazed at the picture for several minutes.   
"I'm not sure…who she is. But…"   
He stopped. ShapeShifter sat down beside him.   
"But what?" She prompted.   
He smiled weakly.   
"But…my heart warms when I look at her."   
ShapeShifter nodded slightly, frowning a little. Ni turned the picture over and looked at the word written on the back.   
"Pie," he read aloud.   
He looked at ShapeShifter, confused.   
"Pie?"   
She shrugged.   
"I'm not sure what that means."   
Ni looked back at the girl in the photo.   
"Maybe…that's her name."   
"Maybe. Like a nickname."   
"Yeah."   
ShapeShifter and Ni looked up as the door opened. Midas looked in.   
"Ah, he has awakened! Still no memory, though?"   
"No sir."   
"Very well. You will teach him of our mission. And I'm sure he will be willing to help us, since we saved him."   
Ni nodded gratefully.   
"Yes. Of course."   
Midas smiled.   
"Good. Welcome to our little family, Mr. Muchiwa."   


End of Chapter Five 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six

**-Chapter Six-******

  


**(Fuchsia Ferry)**   


It was a dreary day. The sun was dim, and frequently hidden behind gray storm clouds. A light drizzle fell from the sky onto the sea. Koga stood by the ferry's railing, his eyes closed in deep concentration.   
"Koga. I didn't expect to see you here."   
"Hello Sabrina," Koga greeted her, without opening his eyes.   
Sabrina stood beside him, leaning slightly towards the railing.   
"So. This meeting Blaine called us all here for…do you know anything about it?"   
Koga smirked at her.   
"What? You mean, you couldn't find out?"   
Sabrina turned her face from him, a tiny bit offended.   
"I wouldn't use my powers on something like that. I have more dignity than that," she muttered.   
Koga chuckled and looked back at the sea. A few minutes passed by in silence until Sabrina reminded him of her question. Koga raised an eyebrow.   
"Do I know anything about it? No…no, I don't."   
Sabrina started to say something else, but Daisy tapped her on her shoulder.   
"Like, Sabrina? What do you want us to like, do with that thing?"   
Sabrina looked over at her Alakazam that was trying to hand the unconscious demon to Lily or Violet.   
"Eww! Like, we don't want that!"   
Sabrina sighed, and noticed Koga staring at the creature. His eyes were wide and a bead of cold sweat was falling down his face. Sabrina walked over to Alakazam and grabbed the demon by its neck. Walking back to him, she held it up.   
"Have you seen this before, Koga?"   
Koga drew his eyes away from it and looked away.   
"No. Never before in my life."   
Sabrina frowned at him and he knew she could see right through him. It was worthless to lie to her.   
"Maybe…maybe I have."   
"And you know why Blaine called us all?"   
Koga shrugged.   
"I'm sure Blaine has his reasons…"   
He looked straight at her.   
"And I have mine."   
He walked around her and went down the stairs to the lower level. Sabrina sighed and leaned her back onto the railing. She held her hand out and watched the small drops of rain land on it. The Cerulean sisters stood beside her and looked out at the sea.   
"I can like, see the island!"   
Sabrina turned her head and watched silently as Cinnabar Island slowly came into view.   


**(Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town)**   


Pikachu grinned over at Togepi as it stuffed some of Brock's pokémon food into its mouth.   
"Togi! Togi-pree!" It trilled happily.   
Brock smiled.   
"It sure is great to see the little guy again…"   
He looked across the table at Misty.   
"And it's even better to see you."   
Misty returned the smile.   
"Likewise, Brock!"   
She turned to Ash, her eyes sparkling.   
"And it's good to see you, Ash!"   
Ash nodded, grinning. May picked at her food distractedly, eyeing Ash.   
_I've never seen him so happy…_   
"So, Misty dear," Ms. Ketchum started, "you came about the barrier?"   
"Yes. I saw it on the news."   
"Professor Oak left earlier today to Valencia Island. He's meeting some other professors there to discuss the issue. I do hope they find out what's going on."   
"Oh, I see… Ash? Do you think…that maybe Team Rocket has something to do with it? It's the first thing that came to my mind."   
Max spoke up.   
"We KNOW Team Rocket has something do with it. We saw the letters TR in the smoke on the mountain."   
Delia glanced outside where Oakley was standing, talking on his communicator. She looked away, somewhat sadly, but made no comment.   
"But it's not just them," Brock said. "At least, that's what Professor Oak said."   
Ash frowned.   
"But the professor wouldn't tell me anything else. He knows something, Misty!"   
Misty gave Ash a confused look.   
"Why wouldn't he tell you, Ash?"   
"He said it was too dangerous for me to get involved in…" Ash muttered.   
She smiled alittle.   
"And since when has that ever stopped you? Now, the Ash I know wouldn't stand around here."   
Ash looked at her and raised an eyebrow.   
"The Ash I know would've followed Professor Oak, despite what he said."   
His eyes widened.   
"No, I wouldn't!"   
"Yes, you would! You know how stubborn you are, Ash!" She giggled.   
Ash opened his mouth to make a comeback, but a small slowly spread across his face.   
"You know what, Misty? You're right."   
He stood up, hands clenched into fists.   
"I'm going to Valencia Island. And I'm going to find out what the professor knows."   
Misty's eyes sparkled again.   
"And I'm going with you, Ash. All the way."   
May looked back and forth between them, then stood up beside Ash.   
"I-I'm going too!"   
Ash looked at her and smiled.   
"Thanks, May!"   
She smiled back. Max jumped up.   
"Me too!"   
They all looked at Brock.   
"Valencia Island…"   
A shadow fell across his face for a moment, but he recovered quickly.   
"Count me in, too."   
Ms. Ketchum got up and started walking into the kitchen.   
"I'll pack you kids something to eat for the trip!"   
After she left, Ash went over to Max and knelt down beside him.   
"Max…I need you to do me a favor."   
"Okay, Ash! What is it?" He asked eagerly.   
"I need you to stay here."   
His smile fell.   
"What?"   
Ash placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"I need you to stay. You know that Oakley guy? He's in Team Rocket. I don't want him alone with my mom, especially now. I need you to keep an eye on him."   
Max considered this for a moment, and nodded slowly.   
"Sure thing, Ash."   
"Thank you, Max. It means a lot to me…"   
Then, getting to his feet, Ash turned to the others and grinned.   
"All right! To Valencia Island!"   
Misty held up a hand.   
"Not so fast, Ash."   
"Huh?"   
May looked at her.   
"What do you mean? This was your idea in the first place!"   
"Yes. But how are we going to get there?"   
Ash facefaulted and almost fell over.   
"Ohhh, I didn't think about that…"   
He thought for a moment, and then got an expression that could almost be considered wicked.   


**(Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town)**

  
Tracey smiled and hummed to himself as he straightened the books in Professor Oak's bookcase. His humming slowly faded as he sensed someone coming up behind him. His eyes widened as he turned around…   
"Ahh!" He yelled as Ash grabbed his shoulders tightly and pressed him against the bookcase.   
"Ash! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"   
"Sorry, Tracey, but I have something very important to ask you!"   
Tracey blinked.   
"Uh, okay, sure, ask away."   
"Do you the number of the guy who flies Professor Oak's helicopter?"   
"Umm…" he muttered as his eyes drifted behind Ash.   
He smiled suddenly.   
"Hey, Misty! Is that you?"   
"Nevermind Misty, Tracey!" May snapped at the artist.   
"Just answer the question!"   
Tracey looked from Ash to May.   
"Oh! Sure, I know his number, Ash. Why do you ask?"   
  


**(Blaine's Residence, Cinnabar Island)**   


Gary and Whitney nodded at the magmar that held the door open for them. They set their bags down beside the other luggage and looked around.   
"Whitney?"   
"Yeah, Gary?"   
"Do you think Blaine and the others will mind that I'm here?"   
Whitney smiled at him.   
"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, this is just some gym leader conference."   
"Oh, it's much more than that."   
Whitney and Gary turned around to see Blaine standing before them, his glasses hiding his eyes…and his long wig hiding his head. They stared at each other in an awkward silence for several minutes, until Blaine's face cracked into a grin.   
"Ha! Welcome gym leader Whitney, to my humble abode!"   
Whitney and Gary exchanged glances and nervous smiles. Blaine smiled down at Gary.   
"And you…I've seen you before!"   
Gary nodded.   
"I've competed in your gym before. My name's Gary. Gary Oak."   
Blaine snapped his fingers.   
"Ah! Professor Oak's grandson! I remember now! Welcome!"   
He draped his arms around their shoulders and led them into his living room where Koga, Sabrina, and the Cerulean sisters were seated. Blaine faced them all and waited for Gary and Whitney to sit down. He removed his sunglasses and fixed them all with a serious expression.   
"I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here. This is no ordinary gym leader conference."   
Sabrina looked at Koga; his hands were clamped tightly in his lap.   
"I don't know if any of you saw the news the other day, but there's something going on in Pallet Town. Something very, very strange," Blaine continued. "But what you may find even stranger…is that this is not the first time it's happened."   


**(Ivy's Laboratory, Valencia Island)**

"What ARE you talking about, Samuel?"   
Professor Oak looked away from his colleagues for a moment and sighed.   
"I wish there was some way to explain this to make it sound more believable…but you're just going to have to trust me here, all right?"   
Professors Ivy and Elm looked at each other before looking back at Samuel.   
"All right, Professor. You have our trust."   
"Professor!!"   
The three turned to the door as Ash marched in, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Professor Oak stood.   
"Ash! What are you…"   
He stopped and watched May, Brock, and Misty trail in behind him. Ash turned to Ivy and Elm.   
"I'm sorry for barging in like this…"   
Elm nodded. Ivy looked past Ash at Brock, her eyes widening. He looked away from her.   
"Ash, I told you before, I…"   
"Professor! I know what you said. But I also know that I can't stand by and not do anything while something weird is happening to my home. I NEED to know what's going on, Professor. You can't keep it from me!"   
Professor Oak stared at him for quite some time, Ash staring back. No one said a word…until Samuel finally broke the silence.   
"Very well then… Have a seat, kids. I'll have to tell you all."   


**End of Chapter Six**   



	8. Chapter Seven

**-Chapter Seven-**   
**** ****

  
  


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Laboratory Offices, Viridian City)**   


  
Dr. Brown stared outside the window of his office, tracing his fingers along his desk as Giovanni so often did. When Jessie showed up with her unconscious partner, he had convince himself that James had simply exhausted himself. But he knew better now. After examining his favorite agent, the doctor knew. He knew all too well. Dr. Brown knew the smell of demon breath. He had breathed it several times…many years ago.   
_But the Darkness was sealed away into another world… Could it be possible that someone actually had the power to bring it back?_   
"Doctor!"   
Dr. Brown was snapped out of his reverie.   
"Yes, Parker?"   
Jessie walked into his office, frowning at the scientist.   
"Your assistant told me I couldn't go in to see James! Why is that?"   
"I need to keep him isolated for a few hours. If you went in with him, it's possible that you could be contaminated…"   
"Contaminated? What the hell are you talking about?"   
"Look, Jessie… It's just very important that I run some tests on him. Why don't you do something…productive? Go shopping or something."   
"It's tempting, but right now I need to know what's wrong with my partner."   
"It's very hard to explain, and even harder to believe…"   
"Tell me what's wrong with James!"   
Dr. Brown raised his hands defensively as Jessie stepped closer.   
"All right, all right! But I'm warning you…this might sound alittle strange."   
Jessie nodded and took a seat across from him, calming down alittle bit. Dr. Brown looked out the window, hesitating.   
"Jessie… James was attacked by a creature…called a demon."   
Jessie stared at Dr. Brown for a few minutes.   
"Doc…I'd kinda like facts here."   
Dr. Brown sighed.   
"These are the facts, Jessie. There are these creatures, these monsters, called demons. They are the most vile, disgusting, and evil creatures on the planet. They work for…for a…a bigger monster. He's like their king, I suppose. And they go and carry out his grunt work—theft, stake outs, construction, kidnappings, or, in some cases, homicide."   
He paused here, wanting to make sure Jessie understood so far. She didn't say anything, so assuming she did, he went on.   
"Now these demons have a special…attack, you could call it. You see, they have very distinctive…breath. And when they track someone down and fight them, they…well, breathe on them."   
Dr. Brown saw Jessie's eyebrows rise here, but continued.   
"Once a demon has breathed on their uh, victim, the victim falls unconscious. This of course, leaves them completely vulnerable, and allows the demon to…to…kill them."   
Jessie stood up again.   
"Doctor, I hate to interrupt your little story, but what does this have to do with James? He's not dead."   
"You're right, he's not…yet."   
Her eyes narrowed.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, if you'd let me finish…"   
Jessie sighed and sat back down.   
"Thank you. If a demon for some reason is stopped or has to go, he will leave the victim in their unconscious state. However…the victim is not forgotten. As long as he or she has breathed on, the demon will not stop chasing them…until they've killed them."   
Dr. Brown sat in silence, waiting for this to sink in. Jessie stared at him, her blue eyes widening.   
"So…so, what are you saying?" She asked in a trembling voice.   
"I'm saying…the demon that attacked James will go after him. And once he finds him…"   
He didn't have to continue. The look in Jessie's eyes told him that much.   


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Boss Office, Viridian City)**   


Domino was known as Agent 009. She was the best agent on the entire team. She never failed a mission, she never missed a shot, and she was always prepared. All this was because she worked alone. Domino didn't do well with a partner. They would only slow her down. She wasn't the type of girl who was ready to watch her back and her partner's. She just wasn't up to it. It wasn't her style. So naturally, when the boss gave her the assignment, she was very unhappy.   
"You expect me to work with HIM??" She cried, pointing to the boy at her side.   
Mondo didn't seem to notice. He was too stunned that the boss had actually given him a mission. A REAL mission. And he had been partnered with Miss Domino! An agent like him…with an elite like Miss Domino.   
"I can't work with him," Domino said in disgust. "He's not even a real field agent! He hasn't had any experience!"   
"A job like this doesn't really need experience. He'll have you there to coach him, besides," Giovanni calmly replied.   
Domino flailed her arms about.   
"But, but, but…I thought you told me that field agents like Kidd and Sundance were dispensable!"   
Giovanni stroked his Persian.   
"I know. But it's not Kidd and Sundance I'm worried about. I want to know what's going on up there. Those two are the only ones who can tell me."   
"But…" Domino began to protest.   
"Are you questioning my authority, 009?" He asked in an icy voice.   
Domino stepped back and hung her head, dropping her hands to her side.   
"No sir…" She muttered.   
Giovanni turned to the young boy.   
"Mondo, do you understand your assignment?"   
Mondo snapped back into reality.   
"Uh, uh…sir?"   
Domino groaned.   
"If you need anything, ask Domino. She will be your mentor on this mission. Don't fail me."   
"Yes sir!"   
"Right…"   
"You are dismissed."   
As soon as they were outside, Domino grabbed Mondo by his jacket collar and pulled him to her.   
"Now listen, rookie!" She growled. "I'm not going to mess this up looking out for you! You better follow my instructions and stick to them exactly, because if you get caught, I'm NOT going back in to save you! Understand?"   
Mondo gulped and smiled weakly.   
"Yes, Miss Domino!"   
Domino scowled and pushed him away.   
"Good. Then let's get going."   


Outside the boss' office, Candy, the secretary, sat daintily at her desk. No one was in the halls now, except a female executive talking quietly to a new Dan'in. She watched them for a few seconds, then looked away, opening an old magazine the boss had allowed her to have. After flipping through the pages some, she sighed.   
"This is such a boring day…"   
"Maybe I can change that for you," she heard someone say behind her.   
She whirled around in her chair, to stare up into the shadowed face of the executive.   
"Excuse me?"   
The woman smirked and brought out a gun, smacking her upside the head with it. Candy let out one pained gasp before sliding to the floor.   
"That was way too easy."   
ShapeShifter molded her body to resemble Candy's blonde locks, blue eyes, and petite figure. She turned to Ni who was dressed as a Dan'in agent.   
"Now, I'm going to tell the boss that you're here to receive your first mission, alright? You're going to tie him up and gag him. Make sure you tie him tight. But don't leave any bruises or anything."   
Ni nodded and watched as ShapeShifter knocked on Giovanni's door.   
"Sir! There's a Dan'in here for his first mission! Shall I send him in?"   
Giovanni's gruff reply came from behind the door.   
"Yes, go ahead!"   
ShapeShifter jerked her head towards the door.   
"And remember, if any agents come in, shoot first and ask questions later."   
"You mean I'll have to…kill them?"   
ShapeShifter cut her eyes at him, and he went inside.   
Giovanni looked up at him and pulled open a drawer of files.   
"So, you are ready for a mission, are you?"   
"Yes sir."   
"Very well. I shall see if I have anything for you…"   
As he was looking through the papers, Ni brought the rope Midas had supplied him with out from his pocket, along with his gun.   
"Ah, I think here is something…" Giovanni stopped, feeling the cold metal against his forehead.   
"Come quietly, Giovanni. And I won't have to hurt you."   
Giovanni slid his hand under his desk, pushing a button with a silent alarm that only his guards could hear in their earpieces. He slowly stood up, allowing Ni to tie the rope around him. 

Outside, ShapeShifter heard the thundering pound of boots against the tiled hallways. She kicked Candy's body under the desk as the guards came into view.   
"We heard the boss' alarm!" They panted.   
ShapeShifter pointed down another corridor.   
"Intruders! They went that way!"   
The guards followed her directions without hesitation. ShapeShifter smirked, but wasn't for long. She gave out a short yelp, realizing Candy had come to when she kicked roughly at her legs, knocking her to the floor. Candy stood and stomped her high heeled foot down on the imposter's hair, pinning her to the floor.   
"Guards! Get back here! In Giovanni's office!!"   
The sound of the guards skidding to a stop echoed through the halls and they turned around and ran back the way they came. ShapeShifter growled and reached up and dug her sharp fingernails into Candy's leg, drawing blood. Candy screamed and brought her leg away, allowing her to stand again. ShapeShifter whipped out her gun, but before she could shoot, a guard leaped at her and wrestled her to the ground. He squeezed her hand tightly until she let go of the weapon and he tossed it to Candy. He grabbed ShapeShifter in a vice grip that almost made her choke. Then he and the other guards bust into Giovanni's office. Ni froze as they entered and Giovanni took the chance to elbow him hard in the stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Giovanni broke free of the ropes and grabbed both of Ni's wrists. The two locked stares and Giovanni was shocked for a split second at how empty the man's eyes were. Giovanni wrenched Ni's gun from him and pushed him away. As the guards advanced towards Ni, ShapeShifter managed to grab a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. The shock stopped Giovanni and the guards instantly and the started to wheeze. Ni felt ShapeShifter grab his arm.   
"Forget Giovanni. It's time to retreat."   
When the red smoke cleared away, Ni and ShapeShifter were gone. 

**(New Team Rocket HQ, Parking Deck, Viridian City)******

Domino watched Mondo stuff their equipment in the back of the white rocket jeep. She tapped her foot impatiently.   
"My gosh, you're so slow!"   
" I'm sorry, Miss Domino…"   
"Yeah, you sure are," she snorted.   
Mondo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Candy's voice on the intercom.   
"Mondo and Agent 009, please report to the main desk. Mondo and Agent 009, please report to the main desk."   
Mondo turned to Domino.   
"What do you think they want, Miss Domino?"   
Domino began walking towards the elevators.   
"Hopefully to take me off this damned mission…" She muttered under her breath.   


Giovanni and Mark were waiting in front of Candy's desk when Domino and Mondo arrived. Candy's hair and make-up was messed up and her clothes were wrinkled. Domino scoffed--very unprofessional for the boss' head secretary.   
"You asked for us, sir?"   
"Yes. There has been a slight change in plans."   
Domino brightened at this statement. Mondo got nervous.   
"You'll still carry out your "rescue mission"…"   
Domino sighed.   
"…but there's something else I need your…assistance on."   
"What's happened, Boss?"   
"It appears that Team Rocket is being attacked," Mark answered, "at least, Giovanni is. We need to take him to a safe place for him to wait until our enemy has been taken care of. We need you two to escort him to our Underground Base beneath Celadon City."   
"An underground base? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Domino interrupted.   
"No, the boss does not," Mark replied sharply. "While the boss is in hiding, you and all the other agents will answer to me. Understand?"   
Domino scowled.   
"Whatever."   
Giovanni wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were drifting back to the attack in his office. After the attackers had left, Giovanni had gotten a good, long look at the man's gun. Inscribed in the metal had been a name Giovanni hadn't heard in years and he had almost forgotten.   
_Midas Ranielli. My little cousin is at it again._   
Only this time, it was much more than it ever was before. Giovanni didn't know what Midas had up his sleeve, but he knew his cousin was crazy. And he would do anything to bring Giovanni out of power…and maybe even worse.   


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Agent Morgan's Room, Viridian City)**   


Jessie sat beside her sleeping partner, absentmindedly playing with his soft blue hair. Dr. Brown watched her from the doorway, scribbling something on his clipboard. James' eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Jessie.   
"Jess…"   
"Oh, you're awake!" Dr. Brown exclaimed, about to walk out. "Very good! Now I'll just leave you two here, and…"   
"Doctor!" Jessie hissed.   
Dr. Brown sighed and turned back to them. James sat up, more confused than usual.   
"What happened?" He asked Jessie.   
Jessie managed to smile weakly at him before turning to the doctor.   
"Dr. Brown's going to tell us. He's going to tell us EVERYTHING."   
Dr. Brown nodded and sat down in a chair across James' bed.   
"Very well. James, I'm afraid you are in grave danger. The whole world is, for that matter. It's a very long story…and one I would like to forget. But you two have a right to know…"   
Meowth and the other pokémon stood outside the door, listening in attentively.   
"Many years ago, before either of you were born, there was a war. A war nobody save a few selected people remember…"   


**End of Chapter Seven**   
  



	9. Chapter Eight

**-Chapter Eight-******

  


**(Indigo Mountain, Archeological Dig Site, 1968)**   


The clang of metal picks and shovels against the large rocks echoed throughout the mountains. Several archeologists tore into the boulders, reducing them to crumbling pebbles, in order to get to whatever lay below. Professor Samuel Oak, 25 years of age, stood behind them, his head and face shaded from the sun by a large straw hat. He was fascinated by their work, and on this day, he had a chance to finally watch them work.   
"Professor!"   
Professor Oak smiled warmly at the young archeologist, Dr. Van Von Kinle, as he approached.   
"Please call me Samuel."   
Kinle returned the smile.   
"Very well, Samuel," he agreed in his thick accent.   
He placed his hand on Samuel's shoulder and indicated to an area of dug up rocks and rubble.   
"I would like it very much, if you would help me out. That pile over there needs to be thoroughly examined. Would you be interested?"   
Samuel nodded eagerly and Kinle led him over to the large pile. They kneeled down on their knees and began to dig and sort through the rocks. Samuel hummed to himself as he searched. A gust of wind blew over the mountains just then, knocking the hat off his head and down to a bottom corner of the clutter. He crawled over to it and picked it up…when something caught his eye. From amongst the dull, dirty rocks, he could see something sparkling.   
"Hmm? Say…what's this…?"   
He dug away the rocks and found a sparkling jeweled ring. Picking it up, he could see the golden band was rusting and there were several elaborate markings. It looked ancient.   
"Dr. Kinle!"   
Seconds after Samuel's call, Kinle was by his side.   
"What is it, Samuel?"   
Samuel handed him the ring. Kinle looked it over in a strange silence. Then he looked at Samuel.   
"You found this here? In this pile?"   
Samuel nodded and showed him the exact spot. Kinle shook his head in disbelief.   
"It's amazing you could actually find this small thing among all this… Well, let's keep digging around here—maybe we'll find some more."   
And more they did find. By the time the day was through, Kinle and Samuel had dug up a pendant, a flask, an urn, a chalice, and two spoons. All of them had the same strange markings inscribed beautifully into them. After they cleaned and rinsed them off, they could see that the markings were some sort of ancient text.   
"It looks like it might have been older than even the people of ancient Pokemopolis," Kinle observed to Samuel. "This is a very rare discovery indeed."   
That night, Samuel phoned a colleague of his, Genesis Morgan. Genesis was a professor that taught at a gym leader-training academy outside Fuchsia City. Samuel and Genesis were both very taken with the idea of ancient civilizations, and Genesis had originally planned on going with Samuel to Indigo Mountain for this particular dig.   
"Come now, Genesis. Don't you want to come and see these things? They're so strange."   
"What about my boys, Sammy?"   
At this time, Genesis was helping two of his students with some in-depth training, along with a young man he had taken in as his assistant. They were all smart boys and they got along very well. All of them really respected Genesis and admired him much more than he ever really knew.   
"I don't think they'll mind coming along," Samuel said, smiling. "You remember how we were at that age, don't you? Always ready for the unexpected adventure…"   
"It wasn't that long ago, Samuel," Genesis remarked, beginning to smile as well. "But I suppose you're right."   
"Of course I am!" Samuel laughed.   
And so, Genesis and the boys-Koga, Blaine, and Devon Brown-caught the next plane out to Pallet Town- and from there, into the mountains where they joined Samuel and Kinle, and the rest of the archeological crew.   
On the night they arrived there, the three boys stayed awake late in their tent.   
"What'd you two think of those things, huh?" Blaine asked them, putting his arms behind his head.   
"They're interesting," Devon remarked. "I want to know what that text on them says."   
Blaine nodded, smiling.   
"Yeah…I'm a little curious about that myself."   
Koga closed his eyes.   
"Personally, I don't see anything so special about them. People find artifacts all the time, what should make these so unique?"   
Devon thought about this. He rolled over on his stomach and propped his chin up with his hand.   
"Well…maybe because they're so old."   
Koga laughed.   
"All artifacts are old, Devon."   
"Well, yeah, but…these are really old. Dr. Kinle said that they may have come from a civilization older than Pokemopolis, remember?" He paused. "And there's that writing."   
"What about the writing?" Koga asked, his voice monotone.   
"No one has been able to decipher it. It could mean anything-all those symbols and pictures."   
Koga shrugged and turned on his side.   
"It's probably nothing too special."   
Devon stared at his back. He sighed and looked back up.   
"Maybe."   
He jumped alittle when Blaine suddenly leaned over him.   
"Don't listen to him. He wouldn't know 'interesting' if it came up and bit him on the a--…"   
Koga coughed loudly. Blaine and Devon grinned at each other.   
"What's the matter, Koga? You know it's all in fun!"   
Koga grumbled something under his breath.   
"Goodnight to you too!" Blaine chimed, his head still hovering over Devon's.   
Devon laughed and smiled up at him. Blaine winked at him, and in one swift movement, was back in his sleeping bag.   
"Good night, Devon."   
"Night, Blaine. Sweet dreams." 

  
Kinle pulled back the cloth that hung down in front of the entrance to the tent. He went over to the dug up artifacts to look at them more closely. He had become an expert at reading ancient text, and he was positive he could figure this out. He leaned close and traced his fingers along the symbols on the chalice.   
"G…Good…God…Gods. Gods."   
He nodded, feeling a light warmth of pride as he read the first word.   
"Gods. Give…share…hmm…"   
He paused a moment, rubbing his finger over the spot.   
"Bring! Gods bring."   
He kept going on in this way, until he got one full sentence: Gods bring us salvation from darkness.   
Satisfied, he told himself he should go back to bed…but there was still more to be deciphered.   
_You can finish tomorrow_, he told himself. _They aren't going anywhere_.   
But in the end, he decided solving a few more lines couldn't hurt. So he got a chair and settled himself down in front of the chalice.   
When the first light of dawn peeked out from over the mountains, Kinle was finished. He leaned back, exhausted, in his chair, fully content with his progress. He touched the chalice lightly and read the words aloud, instinctively filling in the spaces between certain words.   
"Gods bring us salvation from darkness. Never break the bonds of his evil Lordship, lest this world be cast into his vile shadow. To thee, Gods, may this prayer go unspoken and forgotten from this day, for if it shall, may the darkness himself rise again…"   
His voice trailed off as he read, and he stopped. He had never been a religious person, but that last line played over and over in his mind, making him feel nervous and tense. After several moments, he relaxed and found he had been holding his breath. He picked up the chalice and placed it back where it had been, in the center of a little circle of the other relics.   
As he stepped outside, he felt the earth began to tremble. It was so subtle, that he barely noticed it at all, but it was there. He looked above his head and saw massive dark clouds begin forming in the sky, smothering what little sunlight there had been.   
He doubled back into the tent, and instantly regretted it. The relics glowed with an amazing aura, the chalice floating in the center. He cursed himself silently, and then aloud.   
"Damn me!" He gasped. "Damn me straight to Hell!"   
By now, the light tremble had become a harsh quaking, shaking the tents and trucks and such. Inside, their tent, the three boys woke up instantly.   
"What is this?" Koga demanded the air. "An earthquake?"   
On impulse, Devon reached over to grab his arm.   
"Koga, what's going on?"   
Koga pushed him away, knocking him back into Blaine's arms.   
"If I knew, would I be asking?!" He snapped.   
Blaine put an arm protectively across Devon's chest, holding him to him.   
"Calm down, Koga. Isn't that what you're trained to do? As a ninja?"   
Koga shot him a nasty look, reluctantly realizing he was right.   
"I'm calm," he replied, more to himself, than to the others.   
"Boys! Boys!" Dr. Kinle's voice shouted from across the campsite.   
Koga quickly slipped out of the tent. Blaine stood, bringing Devon with him as he followed.   
Samuel, Genesis, and Kinle stood outside, staring up with horror at the sky. The clouds were surrounding everywhere, covering as far as they could see. It felt like they were closing in…cutting off their fresh air with a thick supply of a strange odor unlike any other. One of the young archeologists headed for the tent with the relics, unaware that they had caused this. Kinle saw him and called for him to stop, but the man was already inside. Koga followed him and was greeted by a spurt of blood that splashed on his face and body. The man lay dead before him; several little creatures climbing and clawing out from the ground. One of them stood on the man's stomach, his claws drenched in blood. He leapt at Koga, but the ninja dodged out of the way. When he advanced again, Koga reached out and grabbed the thing by its scrawny neck. His rough hands twisted it until it snapped in his grasp, new blood spilling over him: black blood.   
The other demons attacked, but he could only do so much with two hands. He was soon overpowered. Finally, Genesis ran in with a large knife, and proceeded to slash blindly at the mass of creatures. But there was no end to them.   
Suddenly, they stopped and stood still for a moment. Then, they all scurried outside, leaving Koga and Genesis breathing heavily and wiping sweat and blood from their faces. 

End of Chapter Eight   



	10. Chapter Nine

**-Chapter Nine-******

  


**(Indigo Mountain, Archaeological Dig Site, 1968)**   


Koga and Genesis joined the other men outside and watched as the demons scurried into one big huddle in the middle of the campsite. Koga turned to Genesis.   
"Let me go back to my tent. I have a machete in there, and I can…"   
Genesis shook his head, cutting him off.   
"No. It would not be smart to make any sudden movements right now. Let us wait until we can figure out exactly what is going on."   
Koga frowned, but did not want to argue with his teacher. The demons all suddenly stood still, their heads turned up at the dark, cloudy sky. The wind picked up, beginning to blow with a strange vengeance. Devon clutched onto Blaine's sleeve, turning his face to his arm so as to shield it from the dirt flying about with the wind. The dark clouds began to part, revealing a strange winding staircase that glittered with dark jewels. The area seemed to go mute for one instant, but then an ear-splitting roar erupted from the top of the stairs, a roar that sent cold shivers down all the men's spines. The demons cheered and began to jump around as if in celebration. A few of them turned back to the tent, and went back inside. Koga started after them, but Genesis grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him. The demons returned, carrying the glowing artifacts in their hands. In one large parade, they all began to stream up the stairs.   
Kinle fell to the ground, his hair falling in front of his face, shading his features.   
"I…I have done something…terrible…"   
"It wasn't your fault," Samuel comforted. "You had no idea."   
Kinle shook his head pitifully.   
"I don't even know what I have done…"   
Koga silently went back into his and the boys' tent, and emerged fully clothed in his ninja uniform, his machete in his hand. Devon lifted his head from Blaine's arm to look at Koga.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Where do you think?"   
Genesis grabbed Koga's arm.   
"You are not going up those stairs, if that is what you are suggesting."   
"I have to stop those creatures. Anyone can tell that they are evil beings. They must be destroyed. And I don't see anyone else going after them."   
"That's because we value or lives too much," Blaine remarked.   
Koga ignored him and wrenched his arm out of Genesis' grasp. Kinle stood.   
"I'll go with him. I am the one who has brought these…these things here. And I should be the one to try to stop them."   
Before anyone could protest, Koga and Kinle both sprinted to the stairs and were soon disappearing amongst the thick clouds.   
"Koga! Come back!" Genesis demanded in his deep southern accent.   
Blaine scowled and shook his head.   
"Always has to be the noble ninja, the bastard."   
He pulled away from Devon's hands and began to follow them up the stairs. Devon had gone up soon after, followed by Samuel and Genesis. 

It was pitch black at the top of the stairs. No one could see a thing. Devon felt around blindly for Blaine, whispering his name.   
"I'm here, Devon," Blaine whispered back, putting his arm around him protectively.   
Koga strained his eyes to see something-anything. He hated this. He hated being helpless and vulnerable. In the dark he was hypersensitive to everything-the sound of his comrade's feet against the floor, the breath his lungs, the heart pounding in his chest.   
After several moments passed, and everyone was on the verge of snapping entirely, a small flame was suddenly visible in the center of the room. It was the chalice, and the chalice began to glow. All the other relics followed suit, floating in a circle around it. As Koga's eyes adjusted, he could see the demons underneath the hovering circle, on their knees, heads bowed. Before he or the others could make a move or speak, a horrible sounding deafening voice boomed throughout the space.   
"You are the mortals who have released me from my eternal prison. For that, I am filled with gratitude."   
Though the voice spoke kind words, they did not sound sincere. This was not lost on any of the men. Devon moved closer to Blaine and Koga gripped his machete tighter in his hand.   
"Who are you?" He questioned the air from which the voice had spoken.   
After a pause, he replied.   
"I was, am, and forever shall be known as the Lord of Darkness. I have many other names, depending on whom you happen to ask, but that is the one I prefer the most. I was sealed away hundreds of years ago…or even longer, if you're keeping count. But now, thanks to you fortunate men, I am now free. And I shall spread my power, my wonderful power over this whole world."   
Samuel turned to Genesis.   
"I do not trust him," he whispered. "I do not believe he means what he says. I believe he will bring the world only evil and no good or wonder."   
"There is no need for such doubt, my friends," boomed the Lord of Darkness, before Genesis could reply. "I mean you all no harm…unless you dare to be dumb enough to defy me."   
The demons rose on these words, as if to illustrate the point. Koga was not afraid.   
"You are an evil being, and you shall not go unpunished. We shall return you to your prison. Obviously, it is were you belong."   
The demons hissed, slowly sliding across the floor to the outspoken ninja.   
"Is that how you all feel?" The voice asked.   
No one answered. In response to the silence, the demons let out a raged battle cry and leaped towards them. Koga raised his machete and sliced through the demons that came near him, spilling blood everywhere. Blaine, Genesis, and Kinle pulled out their pokeballs and released their pokémon. Blaine's magmar and Genesis' growlithe both used their Ember attacks and the smell of the demon's roasting skin wafted into the air. Kinle's donphan picked up demons with its strong trunk and slammed them down onto the hard floor, crushing their bones and busting them open. Devon and Samuel punched and kicked and scratched madly, unable to do much of anything else.   
Kinle eventually managed to make his way through the demons to the luminous relics. His hands reached up to grab the chalice when the Lord of Darkness roared mercilessly. A large hand appeared from the shadows, venom dripping from its sharpened nails. Kinle closed his eyes and his hands closed around the base of the chalice just as the LOD's fingertips were inches away from his chest. Kinle shouted out the prayer imprinted on the artifacts, sweat falling down the sides of his face. The Lord of Darkness howled in anguish and his demons joined in his screams. Large, brilliant flashes of light began to erupt everywhere as the floor beneath them began to crumble. The artifacts, all except the chalice, shot off in different directions, disappearing into the unknown worlds. The demons and the staircase began to sink below the ground, and the men raced down the stairs that were falling apart. They threw themselves to the ground and shut their eyes tightly.   
When they finally opened their eyes, any evidence that anything had happened at all had vanished. Everything was just as it had been before. Genesis, Samuel, Devon, Blaine, and Koga would never forget all that happened on that day. The only one who would was Kinle. He was erased of all memory of the incident, because he touched the chalice after it had been activated. No one knew, but Kinle had kept the chalice with him afterwards, not ever knowing where it had came from. And one day, he gave it to his wife, Maria Ranielli, who gave it to her son. And to this day, that boy has never let it out of his sight. 

End of Chapter Nine   
  



	11. Chapter Ten

**-Chapter Ten-******

  


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Agent Morgan's Room, Viridian City)******

The room was silent. By this time, Meowth and the other pokémon had come inside and were all sitting at the foot of James' bed. Jessie was standing at the window, watching the lights go out all around the city. Dr. Brown stood to leave, but stayed there, just standing, for several minutes. Meowth cleared his throat to speak.   
"Gee, Doc…I didn't know your name was Devon, heh."   
Even though that was not the thought plaguing their minds, everyone in the room felt a little bit of relief at the comment.   
"I should be going," Dr. Brown said. "It's late."   
"Doctor?" Jessie called, turning from the window. "What happened to the relics?"   


**(Professor Ivy's Laboratory, Valencia Island)**

"Well, no one can say what happened to them exactly," Professor Oak explained. "We never saw where they went. We have an idea of the general location, but there had never been a reason to actually go and find them."   
"Until now," Professor Ivy commented.   
Samuel nodded at her.   
"Yes. Now I believe is a good time to find them."   
Misty looked up at him from her hands, which were clasped, tightly in her lap.   
"Professor? How many were there again?"   
"Not including the chalice, there were five, or six, really." 

**(Blaine's Residence, Cinnabar Island)**

"An urn," counted Blaine.   
"A pendant," added Koga.   
"A ring."   
"A flask."   
"And two spoons."   
Blaine looked out at the faces of his guests.   
"Now, I have called you all here for a reason besides just listening to us reminisce. I am planning on finding the relics. And I knew Koga would help. But we two can't do it alone."   
The others exchanged looks, all uncertain, but all knowing what they would do.   
"Is that a yes, then?" Blaine queried, a hint of his trademark grin pulling at his mouth.   


**(New Team Rocket HQ, Agent Morgan's Room, Viridian City)**

"Yes. We'll go."   
Dr. Brown beamed.   
"I thought you would."   
The pokémon looked a little apprehensive. Meowth nudged them, smirking.   
"Come on, think about it—free vacation," he joked.   
They smiled a little bit. Dr. Brown took out a map from his clipboard.   
"We'll be heading for a land much different than our own. It's a place called Venice. Venice, Italy."   


**(Professor Ivy's Laboratory, Valencia Island)**

"Us professors will be one group. Ash, you and your friends will be another."   
Everyone nodded in agreement. Ash smiled at Pikachu.   
"Are you ready, Pikachu? This could be the biggest adventure of our life!"   
"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cheered.   
Professor Oak held out two maps.   
"Ivy, Elm, and I will be going to a place called Lapland. Pack warm clothes, my colleagues, warm clothes."   
Ivy and Elm exchanged glances.   
"Ash, you all will be going to another place named Bahamas."   
"Will we have to pack warm clothes too, Professor?" May asked.   
"No, May, no," Samuel chuckled.   


**(Blaine's Residence, Cinnabar Island)**

"We're all splitting up into two groups. The first group is Me, Whitney and Gary, and Lily. And we are going to Kenya!" Blaine exclaimed, passing out maps.   
Koga handed his team their maps.   
"And the rest of us will be heading for Brazil."   
Blaine extended his arms and grinned.   
"We're all going to have such a good time!"   
"And if we die, we die with honor," Koga added solemnly.   
Blaine punched him lightly in the arm.   
"You're such a card!"   
Gary's eyes were wide as he stared at the map. Whitney looked at him sympathetically.   
"You know, Gary, you don't have to go. It does sound a bit dangerous. I could pay for a ticket back to Pallet if you wanted…"   
Gary shook his head.   
"No, no. That's okay."   
He reached over and took her hand.   
"I want to go where you go."   


**(Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town)**

Delia lay on her bed, her eyes closed and her breathing steady as she slept. Oakley sat beside her and brushed some hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her lightly. He stood and left the bedroom, passing by the sleeping Mimey. In the living room, he saw Max sprawled out on the couch, snoring peacefully. Oakley got a blanket out of the closet and draped it over the young boy. He then left the Ketchum house, pulling on his red TR jacket.   
Max awoke at the sound of the door being closed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, pausing to wonder where the blanket came from. He gave out a little yelp, realizing he had fallen asleep. He opened the door and looked out. He saw Oakley walking briskly down the road. He gritted his teeth and walked out, following the Rocket member.   
"Oakley!" He called out. "Where do you think you're going?"   
"Go back to the house, kid," Oakley said over his shoulder. "I have something to do, and I can't have you tagging along."   
Max caught up to him and frowned at him.   
"What are you going to do? I know you're in Team Rocket, so it must be something no good!"   
Oakley ignored this comment and made a swift turn with his heels off the road. Max stopped.   
"Hey! Where are you going? The road goes this way!"   
"I know. I'm going to the river."   
Max blinked.   
"The river?"   
He watched Oakley's back before deciding to follow.   
"Go on back, kid," Oakley said again.   
Max didn't say anything, just kept walking beside him. Oakley sighed.   
"Fine. Look, I'm going on a rescue mission, okay? Two of our agents are being held prisoner up in the mountains, and I'm going to get them out."   
Max looked up towards the shadowy mountains.   
"Huh? You mean that isn't some big Team Rocket scheme going on up there?"   
"No. Not everything bad that happens in the world is Team Rocket's doing."   
"Oh."   
Max remained silent all the way to the river. A raft had already been prepared. Oakley began to push it out into the water. The two didn't say anything to each other as they both jumped onto the raft and began to sail towards the Indigo Mountains.   


**(Midas' Fortress, The Nest, Indigo Mountains)**   


Midas lit a match and brought it to the shining chalice.   
"I hunger for more freedom, Midas. More space."   
Midas threw the used match over his shoulder.   
"I knew, my Lordship. Do not worry. Now that we have Ni Muchiwa we have enough members in our little family to begin searching for the other relics, as you called them. Soon you will be free. And then you will help me destroy my cousin and his dynasty."   
"Yes," the Lord of Darkness said smoothly. "And you will help me to destroy this whole world and rebuild it all, rebuild everything to our liking."   
"And, as promised, I will have many queens for you."   
He smiled evilly.   
"My cousin's daughter—Jessie—she will be your first."   
"Wonderful. Delicious."   
Midas closed his eyes and nodded as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming wonderful, delicious dreams of the day Giovanni would realize that Midas Ranielli was by far the greater of the Raniellis. It was only a matter of time…just a small matter of time.   


End of Book One: Dark Days   



End file.
